


smiles in the snow

by fuckdial2021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, No plot just fluff, gay gay homosexual gay, i dont know what else to put here, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckdial2021/pseuds/fuckdial2021
Summary: sakusa and atsumu have a short movie night during a snowstorm and take care of each other.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	smiles in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is a drabble i posted on twt a bit ago and i wanted to post it on here too !! i hope you enjoy it cause i really liked writing it, sorry its so short tho:<

It was Saturday night in the middle of winter, a light snow covered the ground outside. The fireplace was crackling softly in the background as Sakusa and Atsumu sifted through netflix looking for a movie. They went through documentaries and comedies but nothing struck a chord, yet.   
"What about a romance?" Atsumu asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Hmm, maybe" Sakusa answered, eyes glued to the screen, going to the search bar and putting in "romance."  
Atsumu was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. He rested his chin in his hand and looked at all the titles that popped up, none sounded too interesting. Sakusa scrolled.  
"What about this one?" he asked, looking at Atsumu.  
"Love actually?" he asked, making sure he was looking at the right one.  
"Yeah, sounds romantic," Sakusa said, smiling.  
"Put it on then," Atsumu answered, smiling back.  
Sakusa clicked the button and the info screen was pulled up.  
"Oh look, it's a christmas movie too!" Atsumu pointed at the description.  
"It's perfect," Sakusa saud softly, smiling as he hit play. He paused for a moment, "Just like you," he mumbled.  
Atsumu didn't hear it, but he rested his head on Sakusa's shoulder gently. Sakusa adjusted the blanket so Atsumu fit under it with him. The opening credits rolled, and then the movie started. It was only 15 minutes later when Atsumu had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Sakusa.  
A light blush spread across his cheeks. He looked so peaceful. so beautiful. so delicate. Sakusa was scared to touch him, afraid he might wake up.  
He slouched against the back of the couch a little more, trying to get comfortable. Atsumu made a little noise and startled Sakusa, thinking he had accidentally woke him. He hadn't, and Atsumu snored softly, clinging onto Sakusa like a koala bear.  
Sakusa watched until the end of the movie, still scared to wake Atsumu. Sakusa was getting tired too, and the couch was hardly comfortable, so now he had to figure out how to get both of them in their bed.   
Sakusa gently slid his hand to the back of Atsumu’s head so he could rest it on the couch. He lifted the blanket off himself and wrapped it around Atsumu as best he could. He picked him up and carried him back to their bedroom, still sound asleep. He lowered Atsumu on his side of the bed and climbed in next to him, pulling the blanket up to their chins. He closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

When Sakusa woke up, the sun had risen and fresh blankets of crisp snow were laid out across the sidewalks. He heard the light hum of the coffee pot brewing and the refrigerator opening. Atsumu was awake. Sakusa decided that meant he had a few minutes to let himself wake up completely.  
He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard a pot being sent gently on the stovetop. He smiled.  
It was always nice when Atsumu cooked. Sakusa shifted under the blankets and held them tightly as he tried to get a couple more minutes of sleep.   
After sleeping a little longer, Atsumu woke him gently. Sakusa groaned, rolling over to face him.  
Atsumu chuckled, "Mornin', Omi-kun" he greeted warmly.  
Sakusa gave a weak, half sleepy smile back, "Good morning, Atsumu."  
"I made ya breakfast," he said, sitting down in his spot on the bed.  
"Thank you, I'll be out in a moment, alright?" Sakusa answered, sitting up slowly.  
"Don’t worry about it, I got a tray right here for you," he reached behind him and pulled out a tray with a plate, silverware, and a cup of coffee.  
"Oh," Sakusa whispered, "thank you."  
Atsumu handed him the tray, "no need," he smiled even wider, pressing a kiss to sakusa's forehead, "I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
